


Our Secret Date

by yoongiscollarbone



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongiscollarbone/pseuds/yoongiscollarbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin and Junhee were friends since childhood. They’ve been best friends throughout elementary school and through to middle school. The two of them had gone to different high schools and had lost contact with each other. Jongin later found out that she had gone to Japan to start her careered as a singer. A few years later, Jongin had debuted as an idol under EXO with 11 other members and finds out that Junhee is his senior as she made an earlier debut than him in the Korean idol industry. After a lot of searching, he finds out that the solo singer Juniel is his childhood friend Choi Junhee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Secret Date

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot has been written for quite some time now but I've only recently discovered this site due to reading a few fanfics about BTS and decided to join. The one-shot is quite of a fluff and romance-ish genre.

Twelve boys, all on the wooden floor of their practice room, drenched in sweat as the music was still on. Among them, the second youngest was Jongin who had got in because of his dancing. He had been training for a long time and when he was put into the group, he had a feeling he and the group would be debuting soon.  
The door creaked open as two managers stepped inside and turned off the music. The boys stood up, despite feeling extremely tired and sore all over. Standing in a line as they face their managers, they were nervous and excited at the same time.

Their heart raced as they tried to keep a composed expression as the quietness of the room stretched on. The boys were anxious as they stared at their two managers for the news. There would only be two reactions, be filled with joy or be sad and continue with their trainee lives.

“Congratulation boys, you’ll be debuting.” Tak Youngjun, one of the managers appointed to them announced with a smile.  
The boys gapped at their manager and blinked their eyes slowly as the news processed through their brain slowly before they all jumped around in joy. Finally, all their hard work is paying off and their finally debuting.

“Hyung, are you going to be our manager?” Joonmyun asked as he rubbed his eyes, tiredness kicking in.

“I won’t be the only one.” He chuckled and calmed them down. “All of you will be debuting at the same time however at different locations.”

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun frowned, not understanding what the manager is saying.

“What I’m saying is that you’ll be separated into two groups for your debut. As a whole, you’ll be called EXO. The two groups are called EXO K and EXO M. EXO K promotes in Korea and EXO M promotes in China.”

“The members have already been decided,” Lee Seunghwan, the second manager said with a proud smile. “Joonmyun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun; you’re in EXO K. Yifan, Yixing, Luhan, Zitao, Jongdae and Minseok; you’re in EXO M.” He nodded and looked at Jongdae and Minseok. “I’m sure you’ve received lessons on Mandarin?”

“Neh,” They both said.

-

A year has passed since their debut. They were probably the busiest rookie idol group ever. They rarely had breaks and they were already preparing for their Christmas album right after their promotion of Growl as well as having their own show called EXO’s Showtime. The music video came out really well and the response from their fans was also good. The only thing that irritated Jongin was that he couldn’t approach Junhee, not without his fans following him around 24/7. He knew how ruthless the fans would be if they find out that he and Junhee were interacting. He didn’t want anything to happen to her so he hadn’t approached her for the past year.

“Jongin,” Youngjun called out to Jongin, snapping the younger one out of his thoughts.

“Yes?” He questioned and looked up at the manager.

“Aren’t you going to go out? You do have a small break right now.”

Jongin shrugs. “Too tired, I just feel like staying in the dorms.”

“Okay.”

The manager left the dorm, leaving Jongin alone in the dorms as he takes out his IPad. He opens up safari and immediately searched up Junhee. It took him awhile to find out that his best childhood friend Choi Junhee was Juniel. Jongin only had one chance to talk to Junhee, which was during the Wolf promotions. He used the excuse of giving her their album to talk to her but he couldn’t talk to her much due to the staffs and managers around her. However, there was only one thing that everyone didn’t know about them; they were dating. 

With a sigh, he places his IPad back down on the bed and leaned on the palm of his hands as his elbows were slightly pushed down on the bed. Lying on his stomach, Jongin stared at her debut profile and smiled.

“She still has those cute squishy cheeks.” He chuckled as he remembers he had always pinched her cheeks whenever he had the chance too.  
He jolts up in surprise when his phone went off. Lazily reaching over to his phone, his eyes widened at the caller ID; Choi Junhee, he had gotten her number from his parents. He hesitated for about 3 seconds before answering it.

“Hello?”

“…Jongin?” Junhee said as she smiled. 

“How did you get my number?” He blinked. He had never given his number to Junhee so he was slightly confused.

“The same way you got mine.”

“Oh, did auntie give it to you?” He pouted and he was glad that none of the members or managers was home.

“Yes,” She chuckled. “You’re not over working yourself are you?”

“We have a small break now.”

“Your company should really give you breaks. Seriously, you already have another album to promote!” Junhee exclaimed as she was dead worried about Jongin’s health.  
Jongin smiled as his heart fluttered, feeling happy that Junhee was worried for him. “I’ll be fine noona.”

“You better be,” She pouted. “We really should catch up. It’s been so long since I last saw you.”

“Noona, you saw me once when I was promoting Wolf.”

“Well that was one time,” She sighed. “I already miss you.”

“Noona…” He trailed off, not knowing whether he should say it or not. “About the conversation we had before over the phone.”

“What about it?”

“I’m not sure if we should do it.” He sighed. “I mean, I do love you and all but you know how my fans are.” He frowned. “I don’t want them to hurt you.”

“Then we’ll do it secretly.” She giggled but she also frowned. She knew how the fans of EXO were. “I know they’re ruthless and all but as long we don’t get caught, we’ll be fine.”

“But –”

“No buts,” She interrupted him. “What are you doing now?”

“Nothing,” He stretched and put the phone on speakers. “Why?”

“Want to meet up?”

“…Where?” His eyes brightened up at the thought of meeting Junhee once again before he has his schedules again tomorrow afternoon.

Junhee chuckled, knowing what Jongin’s expression would be like. “Our secret place,” She smiled. “Do you remember where it is?”

“Of course,” He immediately jumped off his bed and opened his wardrobe. “I’ll be there in ten. Be sure to disguise yourself.”

“It goes the same for you.”

The call ended and Jongin immediately changed out of his black shorts and white tank, changing them into black ripped jeans, black tank and a black hooded jacket. Grabbing his black sunglasses and mask, he puts them on. Once he fixes his hair, he pulls over the hood as it falls over just half way of his sunglasses.   
Walking out of his room, he wore his socks on and his black combat boots. Remembering to take his phone and wallet with him, he heads out of the dorm to meet up with Junhee. While on the way out, he texted his members and manager’s that he’s out for a walk so that they won’t be worried once they get home.

Jongin walks for about 45 minutes, arriving at Han River at around 11:30 pm. Although there weren’t much people, he was still wary of EXO fans that may recognise him so he pulled the mask back up. After walking around Han River, he tries to look for Junhee as his eyes scans the area. His mouth twitches up into a smile when he walks up the stairs and sees her leaning against the bridge fence.   
Smoke could be seen as she exhales out from her mouth. Approaching her with a smile that couldn’t be seen, Jongin fastens his pace towards her and hugged her from behind.

“Noona,” He mumbles and inhales. He smiles and pulls down his mask half way. “Did you wait long?”

“Not really,” She turned around and smiled, revealing her charming eye-smile. “I only got here about 3 minutes ago.” 

“What do you want to do?” He asks as he hugs her tighter. “Its winter and its cold out here plus the fans might notice us, so… where do you want to go?”

“Hm… Let’s go visit your parents, I miss the dogs.” 

“Okay.”

The two of them walk hand in hand as Jongin pulls his mask back up while Junhee wraps her scarf around her and pulls down her hood a little lower. As the two travels by a taxi to Jongin’s house, the two of them sat in the back of the taxi, holding hands. Even though they didn’t talk, they were happy to be with each other. 

“Thank you.” Jongin says as he and Junhee gets off the taxi after he pays the fee. The two looked up at each other, holding each other’s hands again before he rings the door bell.

“Omma,” Jongin calls out as he jumps up and down when the cold wind of winter blew against them. “Are you home?” He shouted.

“One moment,” A female’s voice shouted from inside before the door opened.” Jongin-ah,” She smiled and ushered the two in and closed the door. “It’s good to see you again Junhee-ah.” She smiled at Junhee who took off her scarf and hood.

“Where is mum?” He asked as he took off his mask and sunglasses.

“Really,” Jongin’s older sister gave him a weird look. “You wore sunglasses at night?”

“Then do you have any better ideas on how I should disguise myself?” Jongin cocked an eyebrow at his sister and took off his shoes as Junhee did the same.  
Junhee followed Jongin to his room and sat down on his bed. “I haven’t been here for so long.” She brightens up at the sound of dogs barking. “Janggu-ah,” She squealed and ran to the dog. “I missed you.” 

As the two of them spent some time in Jongin’s room before they left again. They both went to Gangnam. When they arrived there, they were relieved to see that the streets of Gangnam weren’t packed as much as the last time they went there. 

“Do remember the time we were almost caught?” He asked as he pulled down his mask half-way.

Junhee chuckled. “Yeah I do,” She shook her head. “I almost died.” She fixed her scarf and held Jongin’s hand tighter as the streets began to become more packed.

Jongin laughed and pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her waist, making her blush, even though it couldn’t be seen. Jongin knew she was blushing.

“Noona, want to get some rice cakes?”

“That sounds good.”

Agreeing to get some rice cake, they both went to the rice cake stand and ordered a bowl of rice cakes and fish cakes. After finding a table that was located just beside the stall, they sat down across each other and started eating.

“So delicious,” She exclaimed and held one out for Jongin to eat.

Opening his mouth, he took a bite of the fish cake and nodded in agreement. The two of them continued to eat until they were interrupted by screaming fans. Both froze and placed down the sticks slowly and turned their heads to the side slightly. Jongin mentally cursed the fans for ruining his secret date with Junhee while Junhee was mentally freaking out. 

“Jongin-ah, what are you doing here with a girl?” Minhee, one of Jongin’s hard core fans asked as she eyed Junhee dangerously.

“She’s a friend,” He said as he tried to keep calm. “She’s a family friend. She’s visiting us so I’m taking her around.” He said, hoping they would buy it.

Junhee pulled her scarf up and disposed the trash before standing beside Jongin, feeling slightly scared. She nudged him lightly on the shoulder, signalling him that they should go but the fans wouldn’t allow the two of them as they approached closer, making Jongin uncomfortable. He stood up and bowed to them, apologising to them that he has to take her back home. He pulled Junhee by the arm, keeping her close as the fan followed the two of them. He looked over to Junhee and nodded.

“On the count to three, we run.” He mumbled. Junhee nodded and clenched her fists. 

They broke out into a run with the five crazy fan girls chasing after them after Jongin counted to three. Turning here and there, the fans were always on their tail. Jongin was slowly getting angry at them but he could careless at being angry at them as Junhee’s safety was more important.  
“Noona,” He called out when she tripped. He ran back to her and helped her back. The fans crowded around them. “Please, I’m just showing a relative around.” He bowed again and pulled Junhee by the arm again.

Arriving at the door step at his house, the two were exhausted from the chase. Jongin’s anger was worn off as Junhee tried to catch her breath.

“I was so close to yell at them.”

“You shouldn’t do that.” She frowned and pulled off her scarf and her hood.

Jongin did the same with his mask and sunglasses. “How the heck did they find out it was me? I was wearing all black for heaven’s sake. Not to mention, sunglasses too!” He tousled his hair in frustration.

“Come on, don’t say that.” She pouted and stood in front of him. 

Jongin sighs and leans against the wall and looks up in the sky. “I know, I know.” He closed his eyes. “We couldn’t even enjoy our secret date. Not even the members or managers know that we’re dating.”

“Mine too,” She giggled and then frowned. “I don’t think things will turn out good if this was to be found out by the media.” She stood closer to Jongin and gazed up at him and smiled. “Even so, no matter what happens, nothing is going to tear us apart.”

“Yeah,” He smiled and looked down at her, leaning in closer to her and presses his lips against hers.

Loud gasps from behind broke the two apart as Jongin and Junhee stared at the five fans that chased them in horror.

“Oppa, why are you kissing Juniel?” She yelled, glaring at Juniel with hatred as the other four took pictures of the two and they stared at each other in horror.

-

Two weeks later, news about the two were all over social media and news articles. At first, fans of EXO didn’t like the fact that their Kai was taken away from them and were seen a lot in comment sections of SNS cussing and saying negatives things to Juniel to make her feel down. However, with the support of her own fans, Junhee was able to stay strong and show that she can make Jongin happy. Soon after, Kai’s fan slowly started to accept Junhee and became supportive of their relationship and soon dubbed the two as the most adorable couple.


End file.
